In conjunction with the North Carolina Pharmaceutical Research Foundation, NIA is conducting a study of drug usage by the elderly. The Medical records for years 1973 thru 1976 will be the primary data source for this study. Questions on self-medication, medical care factors, drug cost, and drug problems related to the elderly will be addressed.